


Date Night

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, literal word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: Sehun wants to ask Kyungsoo a question he's been meaning to ask for a while now, what better time to ask than date night?





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Sesoo, ahhaaaaa. This was 100% inspired by Sehun's instagram post. Domestic Sesoo is literally my favorite concept. This hasn't been beta'd so there's probs a lot of mistakes. I just wanted to write me some fluff, this is so self indulgent <.<

Sehun had always looked forward to Friday nights. Friday marked the end of the week, the end of work for two days, he could stay up late and sleep in the next day with no worries, but best of all, Friday night was date night. On Friday nights, Sehun got to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo and rest his chin on his shoulder as he watched his smaller boyfriend cook dinner for them both.

 This Friday however, was going to be different from the rest because today, Sehun was coming home with a surprise. He walked into their apartment with a grin plastered to his face. Sure, he was running a little late, but he knew that Kyungsoo wouldn't mind after he found out about the surprise.

 He was greeted by the smell of spaghetti and the sound of his boyfriend singing along to the radio. Not wanting to disturb him, Sehun silently toed his shoes off him the doorway and gently placed his briefcase on the floor before padding over to the kitchen in his socks.

 Kyungsoo didn't even look up from the pan in front of him as he greeted his boyfriend, "Work keep you?"

 Sehun froze in his tracks, "Can't you ever pretend to not notice me?"

 Kyungsoo chuckled before looking up at the other, "Nope."

 "Whatever," Sehun shuffled over to Kyungsoo and placed his hands on his waist, "Work was long and tiring," he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, "But now I'm here, and you can make it all better."

 "Mhmm," Kyungsoo turned to press a kiss to Sehun's lips, "And now you can set the table," another kiss, "Dinner's just about done."

 "Do we have to eat at the table?" Sehun whined, "Can't we just grab some bowls, sit on the couch, put on a movie, all that good stuff?"

 "Do you really wanna risk getting sauce all over the couch?"

 "C'mon Soo, we picked up that couch at a yard sale for like 40 bucks, it came with questionable stains already on it.

Smiling, Kyungsoo pinched Sehun's side playfully, "Alright," he conceded, "We can eat on the couch."

Sehun kissed his temple, "This is why I love you."

"If you love me, then go change outta your suit and pick out a movie."

Reluctantly removing his hands from Kyungsoo, Sehun headed towards their bedroom, "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno," Kyungsoo called back, "It was your idea."

Sehun smirked, "You better not complain about my choice then."

"Depends on if you choose a shit movie or not."

Letting the conversation die down, Sehun began to rummage through their shared closet for something to wear. He decided on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, making sure to transfer the small box in his slacks to the deep pockets of his sweatpants before he headed back out to the kitchen. He watched for a bit as Kyungsoo separated the pasta into separate bowls smiling at his boyfriend's level of concentration. When Kyungsoo did something, he wanted it to be done perfectly. The way his eyebrows knotted together as he focused on something was one of the many things that Sehun loved about him.

“Have you chosen a movie yet?” Kyungsoo looked up from the counter and at his boyfriend.

“I think I have an idea.”

“Oh you do?”

“Yep.” Sehun answered, popping the ‘p’ as he grabbed one of the bowls and headed over to the living room, “It’s a surprise.”

Kyungsoo followed Sehun into the living room and watched as the other put his bowl on the coffee table and began to sift through the DVDs they kept in a bin under the television, “So I’m guessing this mystery movie isn’t on Netflix?”

“It might be, but why search for it on there when I can search for it through here?”

“You certainly have a habit of making things harder than they have to be.”

“You know you love it,” Sehun responded as he pulled a case out of the bin, “Found it!”

“What is it?” Kyungsoo moved to look over Sehun’s shoulder.

“No!” Sehun held the box close to his chest so Kyungsoo couldn’t read the title, “Close your eyes.”

“But I’m gonna find out what it is anyway,” Kyungsoo protested despite closing his eyes and allowing Sehun to guide him to the couch. He listened intently as Sehun turned on the television and loaded the disk. He laughed as he heard the familiar music of the title screen, “ _Jurassic Park?_ Seriously?”

“What’s wrong with Jurassic Park?” Sehun moved to sit next to Kyungsoo, reaching to pick up his bowl as he continued, “It’s a great movie, who doesn’t love dinosaurs?”

“Well I happen to remember a certain _someone_ hiding whenever the tyrannosaurus came on screen.”

Sehun pouted, “I was young, okay?”

Kyungsoo snorted, “You were _eighteen_.”

“Well I’m twenty four now,” Sehun shoved a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth, “and dinosaurs don’t scare me anymore.”

Kyungsoo leaned in closer to Sehun’s side and allowed the taller to wrap an arm around him, “Good, because I don’t feel like comforting my oversized noodle right now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun looked down at his boyfriend, “You always want to comfort me.”

Kyungsoo twirled some spaghetti on his fork and put it in his mouth, “Shut up and watch the dinosaurs.”

Sehun whined a bit before turning his attention back to the movie. He had a hard time concentrating, not because of the warm weight of Kyungsoo pressing into his side, or the smell radiating from the bowl in his lap, but because he was thinking of what to say to his boyfriend. The small velvet box in his pocket felt as though it was burning a hole in his thigh. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he had no idea how to say it. Part of him was nervous that Kyungsoo would refuse; the other part was certain he'd say yes. He felt his eyebrows knit together.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo put his hand on Sehun's thigh and looked up at him, “Something wrong? You're not eating.”

“It's nothing,” Sehun looked down at Kyungsoo's hand, “Just dinosaurs.”

 “Dinosaurs?”

 “Yeah, dinosaurs.”

 Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun's bowl and moved it to the coffee table, placing his own bowl beside it and moving to place his head on Sehun's lap. Reaching over, he took Sehun's hand and moved it to his own head, “Well if you're not gonna pay attention to the movie then you can at least pay attention to me.”

 Sehun chuckled and began to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s cropped hair, “I’m always paying attention to my little squishy.”

 After that, they let the conversation die down and turned their attention to the movie. They had both seen it around a million times, but Kyungsoo always liked to pay attention while watching films. His passion for movies was something that Sehun never really understood, but he understood how his boyfriend’s excitement over a good movie made his heart swell. Sehun absentmindedly massaged the back of Kyungsoo's neck with his fingertips, relishing in the soft sigh that left his boyfriend's mouth.

 Some time passed before Kyungsoo spoke up, something he rarely did during a movie, “Hey,” he rolled on his back and looked up at Sehun, waiting for the taller to look down before continuing, “Doesn't this remind you of our first date?”

 Sehun smiled, thinking back to their first date. They had ordered a pizza, rented a copy of Jurassic Park, and watched it on Kyungsoo's couch. Sehun had spent most of the time hiding in Kyungsoo's shoulder because he was terrified of the tyrannosaurus, but it made for a good memory. Kyungsoo liked to bring up Sehun's attempt to hide from the scary bits when he felt like teasing him. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

 “Wait,” Kyungsoo sat up and looked at his boyfriend with widened eyes, “You _planned_ this?”

 “Not really,” Sehun shrugged, “It was more of an impromptu decision.”

 “Awwwww,” Kyungsoo shuffled to sit on Sehun's lap, “Is my baby getting all sentimental on me?”

 Sehun pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips, “A bit,” he reached into his pocket and held the box in his fist. Not wanting Kyungsoo to see just yet, he kept his hand in his pocket.

 Being what one would consider a fairly astute person, Kyungsoo noticed that Sehun obviously had something in his hand, “What you got there,” he looked down at Sehun's pocket, “Our anniversary isn't until next month.”

 “True, but this is different.” Sehun glanced at the television; the velociraptors were in the kitchen; he had always hated this scene. He swallowed, hoping for his nerves to dissolve with the lump in his throat, “Soo, in 29 days, I’ll have been with you for six years.”

 Kyungsoo nodded, “And what's that got to do with your pockets?”

 “Umm,” The sound of the movie distracted Sehun for a brief moment, “The years I've spent with you have been the best years of my life. Sure sometimes we fight, and I end up having to sleep on the couch, but I love you.”

 Kyungsoo pressed his forehead to Sehun's, “I love you too.”

 Sehun felt his palms begin to sweat, “I don't really know how to say this, but you make me happy, Soo, so fucking happy. Every day, when I wake up beside you, I think ‘ _wow, I must be the luckiest guy on Earth.’_ And I want to wake up like that every day.” He began to slowly remove his hand from his pocket, “In 29 days, it’ll be our sixth year together, and I want it to be the sixth of many more to come.” He placed the box in Kyungsoo's hands.

 Kyungsoo looked down at the box, “Sehun, are you asking what I think you're asking?”

 Sehun smiled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, “I know it's not the classiest of circumstances, but we're not a super classy couple.”

 Kyungsoo laughed, “You're the one who always wants to eat on the couch.”

 “That’s not the point,” Sehun pouted, opening the small box to reveal a simple silver band, “The point is, will you marry me?”

 Pulling the ring from the box, Kyungsoo's eyes began to water. He looked at it for a moment, not even aware of the fact that he was smiling like an idiot. He leaned in and kissed Sehun. They had kissed thousands of times before, but this felt like their first kiss all over again. He pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's, “Yes, yes I'll marry you. Every time you ask, It’ll be yes.” He placed the ring into Sehun's palm and held out his hand, “Now you put this ring on my finger or so help me you'll be sleeping on this couch tonight.”

 Sehun smiled as he slipped the ring onto Kyungsoo's finger, “I’ll sleep on the couch,” he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and dragged him down to lay on the couch beside him, “if you sleep beside me.”

 Kyungsoo smiled before pressing a haste kiss to Sehun's lips, “I'll sleep beside you every night, if it means I get to wake up next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)) any feedback is appreciated haha.
> 
> If you want you can mute me on twitter (or not i just want friends lmaoo) https://twitter.com/Bananna527


End file.
